The present invention relates to a relay device for providing communication between a sensing device and a computer system.
The invention has been developed primarily to allow communication between a sensing device sensing information from an interface surface and a remote computer system. However, although the invention will largely be described herein with reference to this use, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to use in this field.
Presently, a user of a computer system typically interacts with the system using a monitor for displaying information and a keyboard and/or mouse for inputting information. Whilst such an interface is powerful, it is relatively bulky and non-portable. Information printed on paper can be easier to read and more portable than information displayed on a computer monitor. However, unlike a keyboard or mouse, a pen on paper generally lacks the ability to interact with computer software.
According to the invention, there is provided a relay device for providing communication between a sensing device and a computer system, the relay device including:
a first communications module for receiving first indicating data transmitted from the sensing device in a first format, the indicating data being sensed by the sensing device when it is placed into an operative position in relation to first coded data forming part of a first interface disposed on a first surface, the indicating data including a first region identity indicative of an identity of a region associated with the first interface;
a processor configured to generate second indicating data based on the first indicating data; and
a second communications module for transmitting the second indicating data in a second format to the computer system.
Preferably, the base station includes a printer.
In a preferred form, the second format is a cellular communications network protocol, such as PHS, GSM, GPRS, or WCDMA
Preferably, the second communication module includes a receiver for receiving response data transmitted from the computer system, the response data being identified by the first region identity.
In a particularly preferred form, the printer includes a printing mechanism, the printer being configured to:
receive the response data from the computer system;
generate a second interface based at least partially on the response data; and
print the second interface onto a second surface using the printing mechanism.
Preferably, the response data includes a second region identity indicative of the identity of a second region associated with the second interface, the printer including a coded data generator configured to generate second coded data indicative of the second region identity, the second interface incorporating the second coded data.
In one embodiment, the interface includes visible information in addition to the coded data, the visible information being based at least partially on the response data. More preferably, the printer is configured to print the second interface onto the second surface such that coded data is not substantially visible to an unaided human. Preferably, this is achieved by printing with infrared absorptive ink.
Preferably, the second coded data includes at least one tag, each tag being indicative of the second region identity.
In a preferred form, each of the tags includes:
first identity data defining a relative position of that tag; and
second identity data identifying the region.
In a particularly preferred form, the relay device takes the form of a cellular telephone.
Preferably, the printer includes a page-width printhead that includes electro-thermal bend actuators to eject the ink onto the surface. More preferably, the printhead includes moving nozzle chambers.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description that follows.